Heretofore manual nail driving machines have been known such as the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ E. Hale 1868 80,477 J. S. Bokenkotter 1884 302,092 M. A. Sheldon 1890 438,865 H. Blankenburg 1901 677,155 K. O. Kristiansen 1917 1,241,996 R. Hansen 1918 1,262,486 L. J. Winchell 1927 1,644,409 D. J. Dougherty 1929 1,716,579 R. Stamper 1978 4,085,882 ______________________________________
Thereafter pneumatic nail machines were developed some of which were mobile as exemplified in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ R. A. Conrad 1963 3,074,069 L. E. Moss 1964 3,158,867 R. W. Elliott 1965 3,173,593 H. N. Downing 1974 3,796,365 E. Maier et al 1975 3,891,133 H. M. Haytayan 1976 3,952,398 J. E. Smith 1976 3,967,771 A. H. Fry 1976 3,984,040 F. H. Schenider 1978 4,084,738 H. M. Haytayan 1978 4,122,904 R. W. Sollberger et al 1980 4,215,808 ______________________________________
The foregoing patents are the most relevant art known to me at the time of filing this application.